


Убить дракона

by Airien



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airien/pseuds/Airien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди - не всегда то, чем кажутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убить дракона

**Author's Note:**

> In English here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1845523 , translation by midnight_comes.

Луна Пентекост — везучая. Все так говорят. На самом деле не верит она ни в какое везение. Просто жизнь так устроена: если ты упертый и на месте не сидишь, то сам себя вывезешь. Вот и Луна решила еще в детстве, что хочет летать — и станет во что бы то ни стало пилотом. И без разницы, что вокруг говорят! Денег, мол, в семье мало тебя учить, а стипендию еще не всем дают. Экзамены, мол, не сдать, там ребята в таких школах учились, не с твоей равняться. Да что там экзамены, в летное еще безопасность должна пропустить — сейчас, как же, догонит она тебя и еще раз пропустит, когда у тебя папашу в ночном клубе в драке зарезали, а братца из дома пришлось отослать потому, что он тот клуб потом поджег, хозяину, видишь ли, сдачи за отца давал. И вообще, ты на себя в зеркало посмотри, кому ты нужна в летном с твоей-то черной мордой — это на словах все равны, а так кое-кто равнее! Много что Луне советовали, и всё к тому, что и пробовать не надо — сиди где сидишь, закончишь школу, будешь, как мама, в родном Тоттенхэме по кабакам плясать, или вообще подавальщицей в забегаловку пойдешь, там тоже платят. Летать, еще чего. 

Может, кто на эти советы бы и клюнул — только не Луна. Луна решила, значит, сделает. И сделала! Безопасность? Пропустила безопасность. Как, Луна сама понять не может: то ли по барабану им ее родственнички, то ли тот материн знакомый постарался, что два года назад брата пристроить помог. Но пропустили. Деньги? Стипендию на первый год всем назначают, кто по возрасту подходит — а Луна подошла, ей еще семнадцати к выпускному не стукнуло. Экзамены? Зря, что ли, как проклятая в школе впахивала, аж училки удивлялись, чего этой Пентекост надо, в Оксфорд, что ли, собирается? В Оксфорд не в Оксфорд, а на летное хватило. Так что как бы то ни было, а если на заднице не сидеть и не бояться, то всё получится. Как в той сказке про дракона, что когда-то соседская бабка рассказывала: пока все сидели и боялись, он по всему королевству девок жрал, а потом нашелся парень, который не стал никого слушать — пошел и срубил гаду все головы.  
Луна знает, что, если захочет, сможет убить дракона.

В училище, конечно, не рай на земле, но никто и не ожидал, что в рай попадет — не в ангелы же тут готовят, а в пилоты королевских ВВС. А раз готовят, так учись и не страдай фигней! Луна фигней не страдает. Кого, может, муштра и напрягает, а Луна давно еще знала, что без дрессировки тут никуда — армия ведь, не дискотека. Устаешь, конечно, к вечеру так, что отваливаешься без задних ног, но кто не устает-то? А тех, кому кровати не такие мягкие, как дома, или еда невкусная, Луна и вовсе не понимает. Как по ней, и так нормально — кормят сытно, в общаге чисто, комнаты, опять же, всего по двое… В общем, всё бы ладно, если бы не соседка.   
Нет, не ссорились даже, Луна вообще старается ни с кем не ссориться: серьезно всё, дисциплина есть дисциплина, остаться в училище — дороже, чем права качать. Только всё равно… подбешивает. Вроде все люди как люди, а Севьер эта — рыжая. Она, впрочем, на самом деле рыжая, прикуривать от волос можно. Но это как раз Луну мало волнует. А вот остальное…   
Начать с того, что она первым делом сделала, заселившись в комнату. Нормальные люди вещи сразу начинают разбирать, а эта спросила, можно ли ей занять кровать у стенки — и сразу же черно-белую фотографию на ту стенку повесила: «спитфайр» допотопный на аэродроме и парень какой-то около него стоит. Дедушка, видишь ли. Во Вторую мировую, видишь ли, воевал. Чуть позже оказывается, что у соседки и отец пилот — не упустила случая, похвасталась. Династия у нее, подумаешь. Нечем выпендриться, так и династия сойдет, мулы тоже много на предков кивают, у них предки — лошади.   
Впрочем, она и без дедушек своих хороша. Это ж уметь надо — что угодно делать так, чтоб от нее с души воротило! Учиться, скажем, все учатся, но все на теории просто отвечают, по уставу, а она — как будто ей устав этот в голову ввинтили и кнопочку нажали, в кино только так офицеры говорят, и то офицеры, а не курсанты. Форму, скажем, тоже все гладят и ботинки чистят. Но все просто гладят и чистят, а Севьер… только микроскоп ей подарить осталось, чтоб лучше видела, где какая пылинка села. Луна таких пылинок и не разглядит, хотя зрение вроде хорошее, с паршивым в летное не берут. Но этой, видимо, лучше всех надо показаться.   
А еще у нее всегда в кармане носовой платочек. Клетчатый такой, чистенький. Нормальные люди давным-давно бумажными пользуются, но ей, видимо, западло как людям, неправильно. Правильная она, черт бы ее драл. Не любит Луна правильных девочек. У них напоказ правила одни, а так — другие. Со всеми так было, чего с этой-то иначе должно?   
Иногда Луна пытается — для смеху, чтоб не так бесило, — представить себе эту фрю в какой-нибудь маечке с лупоглазыми котятами. Или с дурацкой челкой на пол-лица. Или с пирсингом в бровях. В школе одна девчонка так научила — если кто не нравится, представь, что он вырядился как черт-те что, и отпустит. Срабатывает плохо: быстро становится ясно, что соседке такие приколы бы пошли. У Луны мама в клубе танцевала, Луна разбирается, что кому к лицу.  
Но в самом деле, не ругаться же в голос. Бесит — потерпеть можно, не всю ведь жизнь ее терпеть, в худшем случае только до выпуска. Собачиться себе дороже, начальство-то понятно, на чью сторону встанет! Нет уж, нечего. И разговаривать с ней тоже нечего, да она и не разговорчивая — наверное, считает, что Луна для нее не того полета птица. Так что парой слов перекинуться, когда надо — это ладно, а если что передать просят, а ее в комнате нет — то записки писать самое то. Друг другу. «Там твои конспекты Алекс передал, я на тумбочку положила», «убирай свою обувь с прохода, надоело пол подметать», «скажешь там, что я в санчасть пошла», «если меня кто будет спрашивать, пусть в библиотеке ищут» (под этой запиской Луна хотела подписать «сами найдут», но передумала). Сойдет за добрососедское общение, а так и кроме нее в училище люди есть…

Недели за три до Рождества на общей кухне заходит треп о том, что кто будет делать в праздники. Еще бы, без увольнительных вряд ли кто останется, всех отпустят, все и рванут кто домой, кто к друзьям. Луне даже занятно послушать, кто куда. У нее самой, впрочем, ничего интересного…  
— А ты, Пентекост, что на Рождество делаешь? — спрашивает Роджер Энфилд из их же группы. Луна, честно говоря, не понимает, чего ему от нее надо — тоже сынок еще тот, тоже не с ним равняться. Но раз спросил, почему бы и не ответить.   
— К матери поеду, — отвечает Луна.   
— А мать где живет? — ухмыляется Энфилд. — На пальме с бананами?   
До Луны мигом доходит, что он имеет в виду. Луна с трудом сдерживается, чтоб не ответить как следует, и вдыхает поглубже, чтоб посчитать до тридцати и промолчать. А Энфилд, раз молчат, и дальше разоряться готов. Он и разоряется:  
— Это твоя маманя под кого-то легла, чтоб ты сюда попала? Или ты сама так расстаралась, чтоб взяли? Впрочем, нет, наверно, командиров-то у нас никого с черными рожами, а кто еще на такое позарится? Вот уж эти правила современные, повезло тебе с ними — все равны, никого не тронь, вот и берут в королевские ВВС обезьян из трущобы. Правы были те, кто раньше вас и за людей-то не считал…  
Вот теперь Луну совсем с резьбы срывает. Луне уже плевать на то, что она старалась ни с кем не ссориться, и плевать, что ей же наверняка и попадет. Луна уперла руки в бока и поливает Энфилда такими словами, что цензура бы пропустила разве только предлоги…   
А потом останавливается на секунду — передохнуть. И слышит отчетливый шлепок, а следом возмущенное:  
— Эй, Тэм, ты чего, охренела, что ли?  
Луна оглядывается вокруг себя и видит, что Энфилд растерянно хлопает глазами — куда весь гонор делся! — и осторожненько себя пальцами за щеку трогает. А рядом стоит ее высочество принцесса в изгнании Тэмсин Севьер, соседка любимая, и говорит таким тоном, что того гляди к полу словами приколотит:  
— Ничего, надежда белой расы, от этого точно не умрешь. Пойди лучше рот себе вымой, чем тут проповедовать...  
Да откуда ж ты появиться успела, зараза ты рыжая? И кто тебя-то просил лезть?!  
А она стоит, смотрит на Энфилда как на раздавленного таракана и шипит — себе под нос, но так, что Луна слышит каждое слово:   
— Тьфу, погань какая. Офицер будущий, тоже мне, руки об него пачкать и то противно...  
И аккуратно так ладонь вытирает. Тем самым клетчатым платочком. 

Вечером всех троих вызывают к замначу училища. 

В кабинете Луна делает вид, что успокоилась. Ничего она, конечно, не успокоилась, тут и табуретке понятно было бы, что пахнет нехорошим. Энфилд, конечно, первый начал, только ругаться, как забулдыги в баре, тоже никто не просил. Но прикидывать, что к чему, уже поздно, над пролитым молоком не плачут. Остается слушать, как комендант общаги, толстенький и совсем не похожий на военного капитан Добсон, вскидывая взгляд на куратора группы и замнача, тараторит, что его, капитана Добсона, отвлекли от кучи важных дел, и что это, конечно, безобразие, и что он, капитан Добсон, знать не знает, о чем там на кухне речь зашла и почему ругались, но когда к нему приходят курсанты на такое жаловаться — это вопиющее безобразие, а особенно когда жалуются на то, что свои же товарищи тут руки распускают, и совсем уж безобразие — когда мало что будущий пилот драться лезет, но еще и девушка, ну где это видано, чтоб девушки так себя вели…   
— Севьер, вы-то что за выходки себе позволяете? — полковник Дженкинс не кричит, но Луна хорошо знает, когда оно так, что лучше бы кричал. — Я много что способен понять, но вы… вы хотя бы помните, чья вы дочь и внучка?  
— Так точно, сэр, — она вообще человек или… бронежилет ходячий? Даже голос не звенит! — Я помню. Мой дед в сороковом году сбивал над Ла-Маншем его, — и на Энфилда кивает, — единомышленников. Мне следовало оставаться в стороне?  
Луна не любит всяких писателей с их красивыми словами, но теперь до нее доходит, что «повисло напряженное молчание» в каком-то рассказе из хрестоматии значило именно то, что написали. Еще до нее доходит, что не к ночи помянутый Севьер-дедушка не вызывает почему-то желания дать в табло его внучке. Но в этом себе признаваться Луна пока не хочет.  
— Так, — наконец роняет замнач. — А теперь все по очереди, и подробно…  
Луна думала, крику вовсе не будет. Но вот на Энфилда полковник, как всё выслушал, орал так, что мало тому не показалось. Ага, так его! Пускай еще радуется, что только в карцере посидеть придется, а потом до каникул и на каникулах в общаге пастись и территорию с лопатой и метлой надраивать. А говорили, некоторые равнее. Бывает, оказывается, и так, чтоб по справедливости. Правда, по этой справедливости им обеим с Севьер теперь тоже две недели без увольнительных сидеть. Не лучший подарочек, но ничего, легко отделались. Стоп, с каких это пор она стала «отделались»? Ладно, разберемся. Спасибо ей сказать за то, что вписалась, всяко придется…  
На «спасибо» Тэм только плечами пожимает и спокойно говорит:  
— Да не за что. Просто… так же правильно было.  
Чёрт, у нее что, в самом деле правила для всех одни и те же?!

Не сказать, чтоб Луна прямо с этого дня с соседкой подружилась, так только в романах идиотских бывает, чтоб сперва не разговаривали, а потом раз — и друзья до гроба. Но как-то… поспокойнее стало, что ли. С ней, по крайней мере, оказалось можно по-людски разговаривать, словами через рот. Не то чтоб сильно было о чем, так, вечерком обсудить, что за день было, но всё лучше, чем крыситься на нее из угла — раз за одно и то же вместе огребли, зачем крыситься. А так — соседи и соседи, не на день рождения же ее зовут…   
День рождения у Луны в этом году, впрочем, так и так не задался. Мало было Энфилда, разборок и наказания — угораздило еще и простудиться впридачу, чтоб полный комплект вышел! А самое паскудное, что ладно бы только простудиться — надо было обязательно так, чтоб голос пропал совсем. В санчасти сказали, что ничего страшного, дали каких-то таблеток, сказали, что делать, освободили на несколько дней от занятий. Но толку-то что, если день рождения — вот он, во вторник, а говорить еще когда сможешь нормально! Мама-то обязательно позвонит, не забудет же она поздравить…  
Мама, конечно, звонит. Как положено, вечером во вторник. Мобильник на тумбочке исправно пищит, а Луне и ответить — еще та засада! Услышать-то она всё услышит, а сказать ничего не сможет, да и мама разволнуется, если вместо дочкиного голоса в трубке сип какой-то… Только если не брать — мама вовсе с ума сходить начнет, мало ли что стряслось. Так что Луна просто сидит на кровати и смотрит на телефон, пока не слышит рядом:   
— Родители, да? Слушай, давай я возьму, объясню им…  
Луна кивает: ну возьми, мол, пожалуйста, хуже не будет. И слушает, как Тэм объясняется с мамой. Будто знает, что сказать надо: успокоила, что ничего страшного, ерундовая простуда, пообещала, что скоро всё в порядке будет, и на врача из санчасти сослаться не забыла — не говорили ведь ей, что мама, если на кого-то умного сошлются, переживать тут же бросает! А потом уже Луне: всё нормально, держи телефон, можешь ничего не говорить, просто тебя сейчас поздравлять будут — с днем рождения, кстати, что ж ты мне сразу не сказала… ах да, голос пропал.  
Луна слушает мамины поздравления и думает, что, наверное, будь горло в порядке — обязательно бы сказала. Надо бы потом хоть чаю попить, что ли, в честь праздника… 

Поводов попить чаю потом будет много. И тем для разговоров, как выяснилось, тоже: с Тэм, если не воображать себе черт знает чего, можно хоть о битве за Британию рассуждать, хоть о футболе спорить. Правда, тут Луну даже Тэм не переспорит — ясно же, что «Тоттенхэм» всё равно круче всех, за какой там «Ливерпуль» ни болей соседкин родитель. Луна даже объяснять это ему не будет, когда летом познакомятся. Он вроде сам дочке предложил: поедешь домой, так и подружку свою привози, у нас места хватит. Луна уже и на «подружку» не удивилась, чему тут теперь удивляться... Вот и поедут вдвоем. В конце концов, радость тоже надо друг с другом делить, не только же из пакостей хором выруливать. Это теперь дело понятное: если можно что угодно делать вместе, то лучше вместе. 

Даже если придется когда-нибудь убить дракона.

 


End file.
